Kings and Queens of 'Wawa
by KolaBearrii
Summary: Trent, Duncan, Geoff, and Mike in a Band. After several seasons of Total Drama, our beloved contestants must move on. How will their lives unfold as their band is the hottest in Canada and soon the world? When these Kings begin to rule, the Queens still set them straight. DXC GXB MXZ AXH and a dash of DXG and TXG TXOC. M because their adults, and I loves me some lemons and reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Kings of Wawa'

An original Fanfiction by KolaBearrii, KolaBearrii does not assume rights of Total Drama characters and their likenesses only the plot.

The men stared at the marquee of the Divinity Music Center. Another major gig had just been landed by their oh-so persistent agent. The band was something they fell into after all seasons of Total Drama.

In a few minutes, the concert would start, and they already had a line of screaming fans waiting to gain entrance. With Trent Greene as lead vocals and guitar, it was obivous they would have major groupies. Duncan Thomas was the bassist and back up vocals. Every band needs their badboy. Geoff Mancaster as drummer and socialite of the band. One day of fooling around in Geoff's basement had turned their lives around. All of the pieces fell perfectly into place, almost. Some pieces need a little push.

"Where are you? The boys are on in less than thirty minutes!" Bridgette screamed into her personal cell phone.

"On my way. The dress attire for these things are completely... racy."

"Yes, it's a concert and as members of the crew we have to dress like this."

"Yeah yeah." The other woman groaned on the phone. "I do look hot though."

"Just hurry up Court." Bridgette hung up as she saw Geoff walking up to her. Without speaking, the couple crushed their lips together sparking one of their many make out sessions.

He walked through the crowd of women and a few men with the same signature smirk he always held. His dark hair tipped with neon green spikes glistened from the lights. The V.I.P. rope was holding back several screaming girls as he walked past them. Some had to be held back by the band's security crew to be stopped fro m trying to grab him.

"How's it going DJ?"

"My man! 'Sup Duncan." The green haired bassist fist bumped the overly muscled man. "These chicks are crazy."

"Tell me about it." He turned and went back stage where he saw a lady with long brown legs bent over a crate wearing the shortest leather shorts he'd ever seen. "Hey, hot stuff need some help?"

"I hope you don't expect me to dignify that with a response." She stood up straight glaring at him with those onyx eyes.

"Come on Princess. Isn't about time you loosened up? Bridge told me all about how you scream for me when I'm on stage." he smirked.

"Oh please. Dont flatter yourself ogre! I was screaming because... the music is really good." she glanced at the ground. "Besides If i didn't like it, there's no way I'd be your manager slash lawyer."

"I'm pretty sure you'd do it all just for me."

"Yeah, a cheating scumbag delinquent ogre, who can never take anything seriously." Duncan groaned as she walked away. Everytime he attempts to get close to her, she throws the cheating card at him. That was in the past, four years ago, where it should stay.

He knew he was too young to care for Courtney as much as he did. He was only eighteen, so he decided to try other things. Other things meaning Gwen. Of course, everyone but him knew he was still in love with Courtney, but he was scared. He was scared he might be in for too much. He actually considered changing himself to be with her, and that was something he believed he could never do.

"Court!" Bridge squealed hugging her then stepping back to look at her. Courtney wore high-waist leather shorts with a cropped muscle tee with a skull and "Kings of 'Wawa" on it plus leather boots. "You look hot."

"So do you! We are matching." She giggled.

"Whoa Mocha! looking good." Geoff came in with Trent behind him.

"Thanks." Courtney blushed at all of the attention.

"I didn't know managers slash lawyers dressed like that." Duncan scoffed. Courtney glared at him before returning to the rest of the guys.

"Okay we have five nights here. Then, the talk show with Leno in New York next week. We have to get there with no complications or stumbles along the way. That means Geoff, no all nighters. Trent, no one night of love with any groupie." She slowly turned around to the master of all disorderly conduct, assault charges, property damage charges, and of course arson. "Duncan, no" she paused. "any of this." she gestured to all of him.

"I might think about if you gave your ogre a kiss, princess." He wiggled an eyebrow at her. She groaned with disgust and straightened her ponytail.

"Ten minutes!" she yelled after looking at her watch. "Are going on looking like that?" The guys all wore wife beaters.

"Yeah, we throw them out to the crowd whe they get rowdy." Trent smiled sheepishly. Courtney just mouthed right. How could she forget?

Within seconds, Geoff brought out a tray of shots. Everyone circled him and said and silent prayer. After everyone including Courtney downed the shots, everyone prepped, and Bridgette stepped on stage for the intro.

_"Ladies and gentleman_

_Are you ready_

_For the amazing_

_Magical_

_And completely gut rocking sounds_

_of Kings of 'Wawa"_

The guys immediately rushed onstage and gathered their Instruments. Then, out of nowhere Duncan ran back and grabbed Courtney.

"For good luck." He whispered before dropping a kiss on her lips and running back out. It was the smallest kiss, yet for some reason the feel of his lips lingered as she felt something ignored grow inside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Alright guys we land in less than thirty minutes. After we get off the plane we will meet Heather at the restaurant. I have good news and bad news." Courtney said rubbing her temples letting her chocolate strands fall near her face. Her attire was casual. A creme sweater with silk hunter green shorts tied in a bow in the front, she wore creme pumps as well. Her mocha legs glistened as she shook her foot nervously. Sitting the her first class seat, she was jotting down notes on her tablet. "Which one First?"

After everyone shared a few glances, Bridgette finally said they wanted to hear the bad news first. Their eyes looked to Courtney with confusion and a hint of hope.

"We lost Leno. It seems our P.R. agents thought that he wasnt worth our time." She shook her head in amusement. It was typical Heather and Alejandro. They never believed anything was worth their time. Making great Publicists and Relations Managers, the dynamic duo had just what it took to persuade the public eye, and Courtney had a haunch it came for years of experience in manipulation on Total Drama. Nevertheless, they were perfect for the job and each other.

"On the other hand, we were booked on the Ellen Degenres Show which is such a better deal." Looking at the faces around her, she decided to explain. "Majorily female viewers rule the Ellen fanbase. What do females love more than free things and baby animals? Hot young eye candy, and what's better than that?"

"Hot young eye candy with talent!" Trent exclaimed fist bumping with the others.

"Speaking of which, we need to have a little talk with our stylists."

"I'll give Lindsay and Justin a call then email them." Bridgette chimed in. "It would be even better if you talk Justin." She giggled when Courtney rolled her eyes.

After landing, Bridgette, DJ, and Geoff went to a luncheon with their Public Relations Specialists. Meanwhile, Courtney, Trent, and Duncan took a trip to the stylists.

"Hello half of Kings of Wawa. I hope that the news has found you. I must say you look amazing as always, Bridgette." Looking at Bridgette's leggy yellow dress(that Courtney had to practically force her to wear), blue scarf,and golden sandals, Alejandro cooed before Heather roughly elbowed him in the side. "But never as lovely as my vile and beautiful rose full of thorns." They took their seats in one of the private booths of the restaurant.

"Here's the deal," Still as cuthroat as she was when she was younger, Heather began. "It is just a simple interview and performance. You choose one song, and make it something appealing. If you get uncomfortable during the interview, just take a sip of the water from the mugs she will give you. Always look to each other before answering. It shows that you care for each other. Do not spill any details about your actual relationships. You want to appear as availible and approachable as possible. Flirt with Ellen alot. Any questions?"

"But Ellen is a Lesbian." Geoff scratched his head.

"We want you to seem subtly cocky by implying that you could turn her out." Alejandro added. Their meals arrived shortly. No one realized they order until Heather told them she ordered ahead of time. They continued their meal enjoying the company.

For some reason, Courtney was seriously dreading the meet with their stylists. On the outside, she played it cool, but inside she was hoping Justin still didn't harbor a grudge for her awful behavior towards him in the past. She wasn't even notified that Lindsay recruited Justin as a partner. However, aside from all of the inner turmoil, she walked into the two story studio loft with a smile on her face and business on the mind.

It was one of the nicest buildings she had seen so far. Upon entering, she enjoyed the cozy chic feel to it. When lindsay stepped out, she immediately ran up to Trent.

"Hi Tyler I missed you." She said wrapping her arms around him and bringing him close. Her large breasts were pressed against his chest as she hugged him. She wore skin tight black leggings with a cropped lacy white halter that was slightly covered by a long sky blue cardigan that matched her blue cowboy boots. Her long blonde tresses swaying as she moved.

"Uh sorry to dissapoint ya, doll, but that isnt-" Duncan started but was cut off by Courtney's foot connecting with his calf nearly making him fall. Instead, he leaned on her for support. "Look at what you did, princess. I should have you make it up to me." For the slightest second, he swore he saw her cheeks tinge with a hint of red before she shoved him off of her.

"Lindsay, my name is Trent."

"That's what I said. Justin will be down in seconds he just wanted to freshen up." She guided them to clothing selections in the studio part of the loft. Trent was in the middle of changing when Lindsay decided to talk to Duncan.

"So have to talked to Kelsie about loving her."

"What? I'm assuming you mean Courtney, and no. I don't love her."

"What about you being nearly obsessed with her and wanting her to be jealous of you and Goldie?"

"Gwen!" he nearly screamed. "I don't like Courtney, Lindsay."

"I know you don't like her, but you do love her." she whispered. Duncan looked at her stunned. He didn't say a word just watched the look of satisfaction that crossed her face. When the hell did Lindsay ever make sense? How did she learn how to read people like that?

It took some time, but they finally made their decision with Trent. He replaced his clothing and took a seat at the bar next to Courtney. She and him became engrossed in a conversation about which song to sing when a hand crept onto her shoulder. She turned quickly to see a tall, dark, and handsome man with a set of glittering blue eyes looking down at her.

"Hi Justin." she whispered.

"Hello Courtney. I see you still look beautiful. I want to let you know that I forgive you for your actions in the past. I'm sure that's why you're so tense right now." He chuckled at her rigid frame.

"I'm sorry. I haven't fully mended all of the disasters of Total Drama." Trent obviously abandoned his conversation with her and didnt want to talk to Lindsay. He was at a loss. He took the time to just walk around aimlessly.

"Is he still one of those?" Justin gestured with his head. She didn't have to turn her head to see who he was speaking of, but she did anyway. The scowl written across the green haired man in question's face was strong and clear.

"Yeah, I guess so." She fingered the bow on her shorts uncomfortably.  
"Well consider this lose end tied." He smiled nudging her knee. The model turned stylist walked over to Lindsay and Duncan making some minor changes to his attire. Soon, Courtney and Trent joined.

"I like the blue it brings out his eyes." Courtney added. "It will make him more appealing to everyone."

"Yes, I will add little touches to all wardrobes to bring out their eyes." Lindsay concluded. After arranging the items, they waited for the others to show up.

In all honesty, She felt a little better after her talk with Justin. They settled things, but he made her discover something else. She had not patched things up with Duncan completely. She had considered taking this job as a display of forgiveness, yet how could she forgive someone so easily.

She told herself that if her boyfriend cheated on she would never get back with him. That's why she never fought for him. There was never an excuse for cheating. However, for some reason, she wanted to excuse him. She knew the reason.

There were many reasons why she felt the way she did about him. The biggest one was the fact that he could do anything he put his mind to and that terrifies glanced over her shoulder to see him already looking at her. _Damn, I hate when he reads my mind. _She thought.

_Flashback_

_There were a set of strong arms wrapped around her. She looked up and saw Duncan sleeping softly. She smiled to herself. He looked to sweet so sincere. His eyebrows were relaxed and he looked even more attractive than he did awake. She tightened her grip around his neck. she wanted to see his amazing eyes in this relaxed state. Those glowing orbs of teal looking right through her was something she loved to see._

_Looking up, she saw him staring down at her with a sleepy smile. "I love your eyes, princess. I wouldn't give them up for the world." He whispered. Chills raced over her skin as he dropped a kiss on her lips. "I know you love mine too." He added. Damn, I hate when he reads my mind. She thought._

_End Flashback_

A sudden feeling washed over her. It almost made her sick from the anxiety swelling in the pit of her stomach. She looked at the ground trying to calm herself.

Duncan was reflecting on what Lindsay had said. Lindsay. It was true. He didn't like her. He loved her. He knew that, but the question was did she still love him? That answer terrifies him.

He began to walk towards her. Her body flushed as she noticed that familiar look in his eyes from repressed memories. Her breath quickened, and her heart thundered. Piercing Blues melted smoky onyx eyes. She felt her head spin as thoughts and memories she tried so hard to move from came crashing down on her nearly suffocating her. There was stinging in the back of her eyes that signaled tears to come, Almost as if on cue, Geoff and Bridgette came in. Courtney let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding and stepped out the loft and onto the patio.

She was breathing hard and holding her chest and abdomen not realizing who stepped out with her.

"Princess, you okay?" He asked stepping towards her.

"No! Not you. Get away from me!" she screamed and then looked repelled at her own words. "Why did you do this? I can't- I..I" she looked at the ground holding herself. He walked up to her and held her to him. She just shook her head trying to shake him off, but he was not going to let her go. Not again.

The familiar warmth of his body only brought her more pain.

"I don't want to. I can't." she repeated over and over. Her body was shaking almost hysterically. She closed her eyes tight fighting it with all her might.

"You can't what, princess?" he whispered in her ear, hoping she would open up to him. He wanted the love that he always saw shining in her eyes. Now all he saw was fear and dread. If that couldn't crush him enough, her next words did the trick.

"I.. I don't want to- I can't... love you as much as I do."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When some people love, It's like getting a pupy for the first time. They want the experience to be perfect. This results in them suffocating the puppy. They give it tons of attention expecting nothing but sloppy slobbery kisses in return. The attention they give maybe good or bad, but for them it's how they show their love.

Others never even realize their in love. It's usually not a factor in life for them. When it finally happens, when those wheels start to click, the realization hits them like car crash, and it's too late to reverse. These people do not know how to love. This frightens them, and they usual drive the love right into the ground.

Love is some most people can't do. Most usually deny it. The one harsh truth about love is that you don't get to choose who or when. It chooses you. You've gotta know that it is real. Why would you wan to fight it? He did, and he lost it.

"Princess I..."

"I can't. Not anymore."

"Princess, please don't give up on me. I care about you more than you could think." He wrapped his arms tighter around her hoping that somehow the contact would ignite the same feeling in her that was surging inside him. She shoved him away and leaned on the rail shaking her head. Then she turned her head to him. Looking at his brows drawn, she erupted with laughter.

Duncan was so used to hearing her laugh and thinking it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever hear. Now, it tore something inside him he tried to refuse existed. It was harsh and hit like venom.

"It's what you do. It's who you are. Why... why did I think I could be different? Why did I think you would care?" She choked out still fighting the tears that were hanging on the tips of her waterline. "I'm not upset with you Duncan." She swallowed hard at the sound of his name coming from her lips. Swallowing all of her emotions, she assumed a stoic tone. Even though her eyes were watery, she couldn't let it out. "I'm upset with myself. I'm _disgusted_ with myself, but I'll get over it."

"I don't want you to."

"That's just your ignorance speaking." she scoffed. "You act like you didn't know how much what you did would hurt me, but you did. I get it, though. Tough guys aren't supposed to be afraid." She laughed harshly in his face. "You aren't nearly as tough as you think. I know you better than you know yourself. You're afraid of alot of things, Duncan. You're afraid to love, and you lost the one person who accepted that a long time ago."

"Courtney-" He reached for her but she put her hands up in protest.

"It just kills me how much I still do. I dont want to love you, Duncan, but if I have to force myself not to, I will."

"Princess, I'm sorry I was afraid. I'm not anymore. I want you to know that." Her eyes were still cast down as he spoke. The fact that she didn't even want to look at him hurt. "Court look at me." He was on his knees looking up at her.

"I hate that I love you so much." she whispered as a lone tear traced down her cheeks and fell onto his.

"Me too, you make me do crazy stupid ass things. Remember that time I took out all of my piercings and let you dress me just to meet your parents?"

"Ha, you were grumpy the entire time, but when my mom said you were cute, you blushed like a tomato. Then, my dad said you looked like christmas tree." She burst into a fit of laughter. Some how loosing her balance, she fell into Duncan.

He looked at her shocked face first. Then, he noticed the laughter he loved returned. His lips found hers. She immediately wrapped her arms around his and deepened their kiss. Soon, they were fighting for dominace just as they used to.

She fisted the hair at the back of his head when his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hands grabbed her ass. He felt her moan in his mouth and nearly lost it.

"Hey guys we gotta get to the hotel and-" Trent stopped when he saw the two nearly dry humping on the rail.

"Oh my god!" Courtney pushed Duncan off of her and straightned her clothes. "Right. RIght."

"We have to be up early tomorrow remember?"

"Yes of course!" She nodded. Trent dissapeared back into the loft, and Courtney was about to follow him out until Duncan grabbed her arm. He pulled her to him and dropped a soft peck on her lips. She smiled at him before going inside.

Duncan turned towards the rail. He exhaled deeply and pumped a fist in the air. A stupid lovestruck look washed up on his face as he remembered her laugh, her kisses, her smile. His princess was his, again.

_At the hotel_

Courtney insisted on they guys being paired in the rooms. She didn't want Geoff tired from him and Bridgette going at it all night.

It was a deluxe with four suites and a common area. Courtney and Bridgette were together in the far left suite, while Alejandro and Heather had the near left suite. Geoff and Duncan shared the far right, and Trent plus DJ had the near right. The rooms were nice. Each had two beds a desk and two wardrobes. The common area in the center had a kitchenette and televsion.

The sounds of Alejandro and Heather's bickering snuck their way into Brigette's room.

"You know they remind me of Mr. and Mrs. Smith." she said fluffing her pillows.

"Yeah Mr. and Mrs. Dead Donkeys." The sound of laughter filled the room as they rolled on their beds and soon floor. Their eyes were slightly tearing up. "You think they'd have great make up sex too?" Bridgette raised an eyebrow to Courtney's question. In seconds, they were flying to the other side of the room placing their ears to the wall. All they could hear was more bickering.

"Maybe that's their form of talking dirty. You and Duncan are like that too." A look of disgust and embarrasment appeared on her face. "You're telling me you and Duncan don't talk dirty?" Courtney tried her best to keep her eyes from giving it away. Needless to say, she failed miserably.

"You and Duncan never had sex!" she screamed in disbelief.

"Can you stop it? Someone's going to hear you." Courtney whispered. Seconds later, the delinquent himself strolled in and plopped on Courtney's bed.

"I heard my name." he grunted setting one of the pilows under his head. Courtney looked at her best friend with a displeased look.

"I was just talking about how you two-" Before she could finish Geoff also walked in. "Shit! Sorry Court."

"Oh no, it's fine. Just spill it out. She was talking about our non existent-"

"Not while Geoff is here." She pushed said man in question out of the room and locked the door. "Your non existent sex life." Courtney's face dropped and Duncan's face turn bright red. "In a honesty this is a surprise because all of the ex-campers had a bet saying that you two would have the hottest sex."

"What?" Courtney screamed.

"Aside from basic make up sex." Bridgette added.

"It's true!" Geoff's muffled voiced sounded from the other side of the door. Courtney threw her hands up in the air when Bridgette wanted to open the door. She letting him sit down on her bed. "It was mostly because of the contrast. Your mocha skin and innocence with his fair skin and pervasion. It's a nice mix."

"So you two haven't..." She asked. Duncan looked at Courtney and reached for her hand bringing her closer to him. She sat on the bed with his arms wrapped around her.

"Nope." He spoke up. "I never wanted to rush princess into anything, so no, we didn't have sex. Now, she knows that's not all I wanted from her, no matter how deliciously curvy that ass is or those lips, thighs, boobs, and-"

"Ok Duncan, we get it." She snapped and snuggled deeper into his chest allowing his warmth to invade her. She couldn't resist the smile that grew across her face when he snaked one arm around her waist and the other was firmly planted on her ass. This was her Duncan and she didn't want him any other way.

The couples drifted to sleep while Heather and Alejandro coninued their... bickering.


End file.
